Bewilder House
Bewilder House is an independent game. The game involves the player attempting to go through a bewildering fun house. The player, using a device, has to guess and find the next rooms which appear as a green circle on the device. The player is not alone as a mysterious clown stalks them, only moving when the player is not watching it. The video was uploaded on November 28th, 2013 and was the 41st video uploaded onto the channel. This video marked the first appearance of Mackenzie, with Mariya, Renae, and Andrea also participating. Video Synopsis As they begin the game, Renae wonders if the game involves a circus as the title screen is an entrance to the bewilder house. The girls get the first map where the room is in the middle of three balloons. Andrea notes that the green circle is under the yellow balloon and next to the blue balloon, seemingly missing that she also needs to be next to a green balloon. Thus when she checks the map, she is on the right side of the map instead of the bottom. Mariya finds the room and wonders if she had won. The other girls eventually find the room as well and proceed to get their next map. A voice is heard, but Andrea doesn't pay attention to it. The next room has an eye that watches the player and teleports the player from time to time. Renae finds the eye and "touches" it. Mackenzie, by this point of the video, has only now realized that she has to get to the green circle on the map. The girls come extremely close to the room, landing in the rooms right next to the target. Mariya feels that she is moving further away from the green circle, as Andrea also moves further away from it. Mackenzie states her dislike for puzzle games, saying that she wanted to shoot a zombie or two. Renae finds the room and also wonders if she had won. The girls get their next map and find a sign that explains that the clown follows them when they don't look, much to Andrea's displeasure. Mackenzie finds the clown and walks straight into it and dies. Mariya, who is afraid of clowns, begins to panic when she sees the clown. Andrea sees the clown and plays "red light, green light" with it, and mocks the clown. The clown eventually gets her to which she says she deserved it. Mariya, who is now directly facing the clown, covers her eyes in fear and refuses to look at the screen. Mackenzie dies and realizes that the clown is following her. Andrea almost makes it to the lift, only to turn around and the clown appears right in front of her. Renae sees the clown peering from a distance and is creeped out by it, despite not being afraid of clowns. The video then cuts to Mariya who repeats that she hates clowns. Renae and Mackenzie make it to the lift, as Andrea lures the clown towards her before getting on. Mariya presumably made it to the lift as well. The girls get their next map where the room is next to one of the balls. The girls take a few steps into the room before being jumped by the clown, Andrea jumping to the point she repeatedly looks away from the clown. Mackenzie notes that the clown is similar to the Weeping Angels from Doctor Who since both of them move if you're not watching. Mariya refuses to move as she stares at the clown. Mackenzie decides to politely move past the clown and sees that it follows her with its eyes to the point its head is on backwards. The girls begin to get annoyed at the clown since the sound effect the game makes when it appears is very loud and dramatic. The girls also struggle to find the room, with the clown making them anxious. Renae finally finds the room, and so do the others. They reach the next room and get their next map, which they have to stare at the eye on the ground as they make their way up a slope. Mariya falls off a couple of times as Mackenzie makes it rather high only to fall straight down. Renae falls as well and argues that she didn't look away from the eye. Andrea nearly makes it to the top, before being teleported to a level below. Renae also almost makes it but falls off. Andrea, Mariya, and Mackenzie all fall off the slope once more and give up on the spot. Renae is the only one to get past the room and she gets her next map. The video then cuts to her finishing the game which she finds ridiculous. External Links Category:Gaming Category:Mariya Category:Renae Category:Andrea Category:Mackenzie Category:2013